New Beginnings
by TheVargasSisters
Summary: Matthew is forced to move to dreary England with his father and brother. At first he hates it, but an unfortunate incident leads to an inseparable friendship and, ultimately, love. Human AU. Rating may change as the story progresses. BoyXboy. Don't like? Don't read. Awful summary is awful. I tried my best.


The sky was grey and overcast. Rain was looming, and already a gale was angrily throwing litter and fallen leaves around on the streets. Matthew sat forlornly in the back seat, trying to drown out his older brother's incessant chatter, and taking in the aspects of his new home.

Despite having lived in central Canada for most of his life, Matthew still despised rain, and as a few drops spattered against the car windows, his mood only darkened. He had only experienced half an hour of Britain, and already he wanted to go back to his mother, who was happily living in Dauphin with her new boyfriend. He knew why she had sent him back to live with his dad and brother, Alfred. She had insisted that it was because she wanted him to get a better education in Britain with his older brother than what he was receiving in Canada, but he knew that it was because she had a baby on the way, and Matthew reminded her too much of her ex-husband. The feeling of being thrown aside for the sake of something like that was churning its way through Matthew, making his insides curl, and making him feel as if he wasn't good enough.

Even before the move, Matthew had only really felt good enough when he was around Mandy. Before he'd gotten to know her, Mandy had always come across as quite strange- she kept to herself most of the time, but she was sociable enough, despite having no friends. It was probably this similarity between the two that had resulted in them being inseparable, and that's how they wanted it to remain for as long as they'd live. But neither of them foresaw Matthew having to move to a completely different continent, let alone country.

Matthew buried his head into the fluffy head of a polar bear plush that Mandy had given him as a farewell present. He inhaled softly, breathing in Mandy's soft scent that had lingered within the snowy fibres, calming himself and the tears that threatened to fall. A lurch caused Matthew to smack his head against the window, and when he looked up, he saw his new home.

It was a simple, terraced townhouse, that looked narrow and as if it had no back garden. There were only two storeys, and a tiny hint of a drive that was slightly overgrown with bushes and other such foliage that was embracing the warmth that was arriving with spring. Alfred's tone had increased, and he began bouncing in his seat, waiting for the car to stop. With the driveway in its current state, their father had to make do with banking the car up onto the curb, and as soon as it had slowed Alfred had leapt out of the car, grabbed a large bag from the boot and ran up to the front door, hopping from foot to foot. Matthew got out and heard Alfred start to whine.

"C'mon, dad! Hurry up! I want in!"

A jingle of keys and the front door opened, and Alfred tore in, whooping like an idiot. Matthew took his suitcase and grabbed his hockey stick from the boot (he brought it under the assumption that there would be a hockey team at his new school), then stepped up to the porch, taking a peek in. Alfred had already ran up the stairs to claim a bedroom, and a thump and creak from upstairs told Matthew that Alfred had chosen already. Instead of jumping to get a bedroom, Matthew set his bag and hockey stick down at the foot of the stairs and took a look around the ground floor. The kitchen was quite easily the largest room on that floor, and it looked like it doubled as the dining room, too. In comparison, the front room was a little small, but there was enough room to fit a sofa and a TV set, and with a squeeze, the xBox, PS3 and Wii, which would keep Alfred happy.

Assuming that Alfred had chosen the biggest room, Matthew walked up the stairs, and noted the bathroom, loft hatch and Alfred's room. The door was ajar, and Matthew could already see Alfred blu-tacking up posters and opening and closing the wardrobe door. His assumption was correct, and peering into another room, Matthew saw that his dad had placed his bag in the middle of the room, meaning that Matthew was left with the small bedroom out the back.

Sizeable enough, Matthew noted, and he set his things down yet again. It would fit a bed, a chest of drawers and a small desk, which was all that Matthew really needed. A peer out of the window awarded Matthew with a view across what Matthew assumed was a park, and the rest of town. Further off, Matthew could see a glimpse of sea. At a guess the window was West facing.

The smell of instant noodles drew Matthew back downstairs, his stomach starting to rumble a little. His father was leant against the counter with a bowl. Looking up, he threw a packet of noodles over at Matthew, who only just managed to catch it.

"Here, eat up. When you're done, wash up and then bring an airbed up to your room. Our proper beds should arrive sometime this week, okay?" In an attempt to break the ice that still hadn't thawed over the space of a month, Matthew's father ruffled the Canadian's hair, and then walked out towards the front room.

After eating, Matthew did as his dad had asked and then lay back on the inflatable mattress, yet again hugging Kumajiro. It was only about six or seven o'clock, but already sleepiness was beginning to take hold of Matthew. He supposed it was jetlag. Right now, Mandy would probably be eating lunch. Or so he supposed. He wasn't really sure of the time difference between here and home. With a sigh, he hauled himself up and drew the tasteless curtains, then fished his pyjamas out of his suitcase, taking his school uniform out and laying it on the floor at the same time. The uniform was simple: a white shirt, dark tie, dark blue knitted tank top and a navy blazer with dark trousers. Back in Canada he hadn't needed a uniform.

Minutes later, Matthew had changed into his pyjamas, washed, and brushed his teeth, and was slipping in between the covers. Alfred had already set up his laptop and some God-awful music was blaring out of the tinny speakers, but Matthew was too tired to care. He poked the door closed with the hockey stick and lay down, eyes closing as he gave an exhausted sigh. School tomorrow. He was dreading it. He didn't know how the British education system worked, and he was worried he'd do something wrong or be too Canadian and get picked on. Or maybe he'd not be Canadian enough and people would assume he's American just because his brother is. Or maybe those wouldn't happen and something really bad or stupid would happen and he'd get in trouble…

Very soon, Matthew gave into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A.N.**

So, ciao.

My first uploaded fanfic, which I have mixed feelings about. I've been considering uploading this with some trepidation, because I have the worst attention span and I am concerned that I will never finish this.

Sorry about all the long, boring narrative. I uh, have a thing for description -_-"

Grazie to Feli for checking it through, etc.

Anyway, a review would be greatly appreciated, and I hope it's not too boring or anything.

~Lovi


End file.
